Menneisyys ja tulevaisuus
by Accidentally
Summary: Joskus rukoukset käyvät toteen. / DenNor ficci


Menneisyys ja tulevaisuus.

Miksi ihminen muistelee menneitä?

.

"_Hei Nor, katso noita vuoria!" Tanska huudahti ja osoitti toisella kädellään auton ikkunan takaa näkyvää vuoristoa._

"_Ne ovat kauniin näköisiä", Norja sanoi katsellen auringonlaskua koristaviin vuoriin. Norjalaisen huulilta saattoi erottaa pienen, haaveilevan hymyn, joka sai tanskalaiset virnistämään tyytyväisenä._

_.  
><em>

Sehän on jo mennyttä.

Miksi ihminen haaveilee tulevasta?

.

"_Jospa ostaisimme vuoristosta mökin?" Tanska ehdotti yllättäen, joka sai pienemmän blondin kääntämään katseensa ihmeissään tähän. _

"_Mökin?" norjalainen varmisti kuulemansa, saaden vastaukseksi silmäniskun._

"_Miksipäs ei? Kiva ilma, vuoristoa, ei häiriötekijöitä, sinä…", pitempi mies lisäsi ja katsahti toiseen, jonka poskilta erottui pieni puna, tuon kääntäessä katseensa pois tanskalaisesta._

"_Se voisi olla kiva..." Norjaan mutisi hiljaa hymyillen._

_.  
><em>

On vain tämä hetki.

Tämä pieni hetki.

.

_Pidempi blondi virnisti pienemmälle norjalaiselle, joka hymyili tuolle takaisin. Virne miehen kasvoilla vain leveni, tuntiessaan pienen moiskauksen poskellaan. Tilanne oli kuin elokuvista, kaksi toisiinsa rakastunutta ihmistä autossa matkalla kotiin, radiosta kuului hiljaa taustamelua ja maisema kaunis, kuin maalauksesta otettu. Tanska katsahti hymyillen Norjaan. Mikään ei voinut mennä pieleen._

_.  
><em>

Hetki, joka voi muuttua täysin.

Muuttua painajamaiseksi.

.

_Tanska hymähti itsekseen ja käänsi katseensa takaisin tielle. Virne katosi välittömästi ja reagointikyky toimi välittömästi tanskalaisen nähdessä pienen lapsen juoksevan kadulle. Hän otti välittömästi ratista kunnolla kiinni ja teki välittömästi käännöksen, koettaen väistää lapsen. Auto ajautui suoraan tieltä ulos, törmäten suoraan puuta päin. _

_.  
><em>

Ja silloin tapahtuu jotain, mitä ei saisi

Mitä ei toivoisi tapahtuvan, koskaan.

.

_Turvatyyny pamahti ja Tanska vaikersi hiljaa tuskasta. Hän ei tuntenut jalkojaan ja olo oli heikko. Mies voihkaisi tuskasta koettaessa liikuttaa kättään, joka oli jäänyt ratin väliin jumiin. Silmissä sumeni aika ajoin ja hetkeen hän ei kuullut mitään. Ei mitään._

"_Norja.." Tanska pidätti hengitystä ja kääntyi katsomaan vieressä istuvaa rakastaan. Norja nojasi verisillä kasvoillaan ikkunaan, tajuttomana. Vai oliko hän sittenkin kuollut? Tanskalainen ei osannut sanoa ja kyyneleet alkoivat virrata hänen poskiaan pitkin. Hän kurottautui hitaasti käsi täristen Norjaa kohti, vetäen tämän lähemmäs itseään._

"_Norja?" Tanska yritti herättää pienempää miestä, turhaan._

_.  
><em>

Mutta silloin ei voi enää mitään.

Se on jo menneisyyttä silloin.

.

"_Norja? Norja!" tanskalainen huusi ravistellen toista. Mies itki ja ravistelu loppui pikkuhiljaa. Tanska katsoi vieressään olevaa Norjaa. Pientä, kaunista Norjaa, joka ei tehnyt minkäänlaisia elonmerkkejä. Ei minkäänlaisia. _

_.  
><em>

Menneisyyttä ei voi tuoda takaisin.

Siitä pitää osata luopua.

.

_Tanska rutisti Norjaa, kyynelten kastellen tuon posken ja paidan. Hän painoi poskensa pienemmän miehen poskea vasten. Hän pidätti hengitystään. Siinä ei ollut lämpöä. Tanskalainen painoi varovasti korvansa toisen rintakehää vasten ja rukoili._

_.  
><em>

Ihminen rukoilee hädän edessä, vaikka ei olisi koskaan ennen Jumalaan uskonutkaan.

Se on heidän viimeinen toivonsa.

.

_Hän rukoili, että saisi kuulla rakkaansa äänen. _

_Rukoili, että saisi tuntea tuon käden lämmön pitäessään siitä kiinni._

_Rukoili, että voisi suudella niitä ihania huulia, jotka suutelisivat häntä takaisin._

_Rukoili, että kuulisi nyt sen tykyttävän äänen toisen rinnan sisältä._

_.  
><em>

Joskus rukoukset käyvät toteen,

joskus ei.

.

.

**/** Hei kaikille! Olet näköjään lukenut tämän ficin... En tiedä kiittäisinkö sinua vai pyytäisinkö anteeksi... Mutta kiitos kumminkin, että jaksoit lukea ja anteeksi mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitäni. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen ficcini, eikä myöskään ensimmäinen tänne julkaisemani. Minulla on toinen käyttäjätunnus täällä, mutta jokainen tietää kuka olen sen kanssa, joten tein uuden, jolla uskallan julkaista näitä ficcejäni. :D

Anteeksi ficistä, se on aika synkkä... Mutta tykkään kirjoittaa enemmän synkkää tekstiä kuin fluffya. :D Ja lopun on tarkoituskin jäädä hieman avoimeksi.

Kommentit on toivottuja ja kritiikkiä saa antaa!

Kiitos ja hei.


End file.
